1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicular lamp used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-65150 (JP 2015-65150 A) describes a vehicular lamp in which an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) is used as a light source.
The inventor considered mounting a plurality of the organic EL elements in the vehicular lamp described above and turning on each of them independently. In this case, the number of power supply wires increases, and therefore, it was recognized that this would lead to an increase in size of the vehicular lamp.